Glory Days-
by ClarkKentsgirl96
Summary: Another squeal to Something Golden. Ponyboy is starting college soon and starts thinking about his future, and that includes where things are gonna go with Matty. Rated T for now but might be changed to M later on. Please r&r. I don't own anything except Matty!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there lovelys ;) So I'm taking a break from my other SG squeal cause I got the idea for this one. It basically focuses on Ponyboy and Matty's college years. Warning, the first chapter is somewhat dull but it's just a little lead in to what's to come. Also this story is for everyone who stuck with my through the first story. I can't thank you all enough! Anyway r&r, enjoy & Stay Gold!**

* * *

Chapter 1

****It was mid-afternoon on a scorching hot day in the end of June, 1968. Little kids were splashing around in wading pools, adults were at work fanning themselves with papers, and most boys my age were probably running around causing trouble. Me, I was spending time with my beautiful girlfriend. Although we were in her bedroom having a hot makeout session.

It had been a few days since the first time we made love, Darry and Laura would be coming back sometime tomorrow afternoon. The two of us had been spending our days, working for bit, then spending time with Two-Bit or Ben and Ell later, then at night we'd come home to an empty house. I'd be lying if we hadn't been taking advantage of it. I did feel kinda guilty, since we promised Darry we'd have someone sleepover every night, but in Two-Bit's words, "What he doesn't know won't kill him...or you."

Since the first time me and Matty did anything sexual besides making out and over the clothes stuff, we were still new to everything after first base, but we were figuring it out. I bought a pack of condoms and put them in my sock and underwear drawer, (Nobody would find them there) we were already unprotected the first time and I didn't wanna risk it again and get Matty pregnant right before we started college.

And right now me and Matty were laying down side by side, I had my hand in her shirt. Right now I was only touching her bra, but that would change soon. Our kisses were becoming hot and heavier, we were already getting sweaty. It probably wasn't the smartest move getting physical on the hottest day of summer so far, but hey we're teenagers and we're in love.

"I love you," I whispered to Matty in between a kiss.

"Love you more," She whispered back.

"Hey, that's my line." I said jokingly to her.

'Well what are you gonna do about it?" She teased.

"This." My hand slid to her back, and got ahold of the back of her bra. I started to undo it. I won't lie, the first time I tried I didn't know what I was doing, but over the past few days I got the hang of it. I still don't know how Matty hooks it on though.

Just as the bra snapped open and I was starting to slip it off under her shirt, I heard the screen door slam.

"Ponyboy! Where ya at?" Dammit Two-Bit. Me and Matty literally froze right where we were. Luckily the door was close so if he walked in he wouldn't see.

"Shit." Matty muttered. I sighed and climbed off the bed.

"You just stay here, I'll take care of Two-Bit." I said to her getting up from the bed. Matty nodded and let out an angry sigh, she reached behind her back to redo her bra. I fixed my hair and shirt before opening the door and walking down the hall. I found Two-Bit where I figured he would be, in the kitchen raiding the fridge.

"Hey Pones, how's it hanging?" He said, taking his head out of the fridge. I was surprised he didn't have any kind of food or drink in his hand, not even a beer.

"Hey, Two-Bit looking for anything in particular?" I asked.

"Nah, just stickin' my head in to cool off." He answer with a laugh, I couldn't help but giggle at it too. "So anyway I figured I'd find some fire hydrant to bust so me, Kathy and anyone else who wants to join can cool off. Wanna join?"

"Um, sounds fun Two-Bit but maybe in a little bit." I answered. Two-Bit then looked over my shoulder down the hall.

"Matty's here, right?"

"Uh, yeah, yeah she's, she's in her room." I said trying to act casual.

"Did I uh, interrupt something?" He asked with a little smirk on his face.

"No we were just hanging out, you know."

"C'mon, Pony. You two home alone with Darry and Laura gone? You guys must have done something at least once." Said Two-Bit.

Sometimes I wish Two-Bit couldn't see through me so well. He knows I'd never brag or even talk about having sex with Matty, and he understands. But just 'cause I haven't said anything, doesn't he can't tell. Then again, Two-Bit could probably tell if somebody walking down the street had sex. At least he's nice enough not to tell anybody, but he's still a jokester and likes to bug me about it.

"C'mon Two-Bit."

"Hey, I'm not judging, just remember don't be stupid, warp that big boy up." Why does Two-Bit gotta talk like that?

I sighed, "I know, man."

"Ok well I'm gonna go now, if you guys wanna show up later you can." Two-Bit said and began heading out the door.

"Alright, thanks man."

"Later pal." He said as he shut the screen door behind him. I sighed then walked down the hall. When I opened the door to Matty's room, she was sitting on her bed fanning herself with a book.

"What did the tramp want?" She asked as I walked in.

"He's going to break some fire hydrant to cool off, he offered for us to come." I explained to her.

"Well do you wanna go?" She asked.

"Do you?"

"Why not? Two-Bit kinda ruined the mood anyway. We can cool off for five minutes before the fuzz show up and bust him. 'Sides it's too hot to be inside all day."

I shrugged. "Guess you're right." I said. Matty climbed off the bed and walked over to me. Before leaving the room, she gave me a sexy look and smile. I couldn't help but kiss her after that. As we walked down the hall though, I couldn't help but get a random thought. This was our last summer as teenagers. Once it was over, we'd be going to college. That's a whole new ballpark. Then after that, the real world. Jobs, having to pay bills ourselves, and possibly marriage.

I definitely knew by now I didn't wanna lose Matty, and wanted to marry her, but I still hadn't purpose yet. I will soon though. But before I do, I decided that this summer was gonna be a good one, for me and Matty.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sure enough we found Two-Bit down the block. He was with Kathy and a few other greasers from the neighborhood. One of them busted the fire hydrant so Two-Bit wouldn't get all the blame. We had about five minutes before the cops or fire department came, so we took advantage of it. Me and Matty left probably a minute or two before the fuzz showed up, and by that time we were soaked to the skin. Matty had on one of my black shirts I grew out of and what use to be jeans, but she cut them into shorts. The shirt was now sticking to her body and the shorts were now a darker color then they were before. I had on one Soda's muscle t's he left here when he moved to San Diego. It was so soaked you could see through it, which Matty liked.

"We should probably get out of these." Matt pointed out once we got back to the house. She was shaking her wet hair with her hand. I like to color her hair gets when its wet. Normally it's this golden but chocolatey color I've never seen before. When it's wet it gets a little darker so its harder to see the gold in it, but the brown part becomes more like dark chocolate.

"Yeah." I agreed. I looked at the clock in the kitchen, it was only 4:30. "We could probably take showers early too." I added.

"Shower or showers?" Matty asked with a look on her face. My mouth dropped a little when she said that.

"Matty,"

"I was kidding Ponyboy!" She said.

"Well, yeah but, you know we just started, having sex so I didn't know if you were joking or not." Matty then wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me.

"You're too cute." She said then headed off to the bathroom. Once she was in the shower I went in and got her wet clothes off the floor. I took them and squeezed all the water out of them in the sink. Once I finished hers I took off my clothes, grabbed a towel to wrap myself in and did mine. Even my boxers were soaked.

As I was finishing up Matty turned off the water, I saw her hand reach out to grab a towel. I almost wanted to grab it as a joke. She put it on before opening the curtains. She looked me up and down as she stepped out of the tub.

"I like what I see." She said.

"I love what I see.' I replied. Matty laughed and kissed me before I got into the shower and she stepped out. I showered more quickly than her, Matty likes taking long showers. I never got why. Must be a girls thing. When I got out I didn't really feel like greasing my hair again today, so I just combed it nice. I went back to my room and got into a clean change of clothes, then went into the living room.

Matty was there watching tv on the couch. I went over and sat down next to her, kissing her cheek and wrapping my arm around her as I did. She nestled her head on my shoulder. Even though we brought our relationship to the next level and we were enjoying it, doesn't mean we forget what we liked doing before.

"So what do you wanna do now?" I asked her. She sighed and thought for a minute.

"Eat." She answered, I chuckled.

"Wanna go to the Dingo?" I asked.

"Nah we did that last night, let's stay in."

"Ok, I'll cook." I said.

"No, I'll do it." Matty protested.

"No, you're tired, I can tell. You just sit here and watch tv I'll do it." Normally Matty would say something back or try to compromise, but it was too hot today and she was a little tired, so she just sighed and nodded her head. I kissed the side of her head before getting up and heading to the kitchen.

I was having a little trouble thinking about what to make though. Since it was really hot, I wanted to make something simple. I raided the cabinets and finally found some pancake mix and decided they were simple enough, and we never really have breakfast food for dinner so since it was our last night with the house to ourselves it could make it a special occasion or something.

As I made the pancakes I could hear the voices from the tv and I kept peeking in to see if Matty hadn't fallen asleep. Every time I checked though she was still staring blankly at the tv. Once I started pouring the pancakes onto the pan and waiting to flip them, I wondered if it would ever be like this again. Me and Matty having a house to ourselves, working during the day, hanging out with friends or relaxing in the late-afternoon. Then having an empty house at night and we could pretty much do whatever without worrying about rules or somebody else walking in (Except Two-Bit).

I really liked having the house to ourselves. Not that I don't love Darry and Laura. I guess now that I'm getting older I'm ready to be more independent I guess. Unfortunately right now me and Matty's job doesn't support us enough to let us have a house along with bills and food and furniture for it. We both have money saved in the bank though, even though we're helping with the bills Darry lets us keep most of our paychecks for ourselves. Maybe in a year or two we'll be able to get our own place.

Once I had about ten pancakes or so ready, Matty shut off the tv and came into the kitchen. "Pancakes?" She asked.

"Yeah why not?" Matty smiled and started getting the table ready. She got the plates, silverware, butter, the works. When I finished up the batter there was about 15 pancakes. I could probably eat anywhere from six to seven pancakes, Matty would probably get full after three or four. But if there were leftovers, whatever, that could be breakfast for tomorrow.

Before sitting down I got a bottle of Pepsi out of the fridge.

"Are you kidding me, Pony?" Matty said. I looked at her confused.

"What?"

"You're gonna have Pepsi with pancakes?"

"I haven't had one today." I told her. Matty shook her head with a little smile and sat down.

"I swear, you have an addiction to the caffeine in that stuff." She said.

"Shut up." I said walking by her, and tossling her hair.

"Did I say you could touch my hair?" She teased then took a bite of her pancakes.

"Did I say you could eat the pancakes I made?" I came back with. She just laughed and put another forkful in her mouth. I started pouring syrup on my pancakes.

For the rest of dinner we basically just talked about random stuff, like we always do. One of the things that I love about Matty is that we were always able about anything. Even when I first met her I could open up to her. After a awhile Matty brought up Darry and Laura coming home tomorrow.  
"So, what do you think's gonna change tomorrow when they come back?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean, the two of us. It's not like we can do anything sexual every night anymore with them around. They'd probably kill us if one of them walked in. And they're pretty much home whenever we are, so it's not like it'll be easy to find time alone." She explained.

I never really thought about that, I guess I was kinda scared too. It's not like now that me and Matty started having sex I wanted to do it all the time and have our relationship solely revolve around that. But I still am I teenage guy with hormones, and now that me and Matty had stepped up our relationship I really liked it. It was new and different, and another way to show that I love her.

"Well, I guess you're right. But hey, they leave us home alone more than they us to. And our scholarships to University of Tulsa include room and board, so in a few months we'll have our own dorm rooms,"

"Yeah, in a few months. Sides, we'll have roommates, remember?"

"It's not like they're gonna be in the room all the time. Don't worry Matty, things will fall into place. They always have don't they?" Matty looked at me and smiled. She reached over across the table and grabbed my free hand, I gripped onto hers.

"Yeah, they have. If they didn't, I never would've ended up with you." She said, making me smile. She was right. Back when we first met Matty had an attitude and didn't wanna let me in. She eventually opened up and became my best friend, then my girlfriend. Now I couldn't picture myself with any other girl.

"I love you." I told her. I may say it a lot, but it's still not enough.

"Love you too." She said then leaned across the table and kissed me. I kissed her back. It soon turned into to more kisses, then she was on my lap. I picked up her and carried her to my bedroom, leaving the dirty dishes on the table (What the hell? I'd clean them in the morning before Laura and Darry got home). We only had one night alone together left, and we sure as hell didn't let us pass by.

* * *

**Wow I actually updated early! Hope you all like this little chapter. Don't worry they won't all be this boring. You know me, i randomly spice it up ;) And i already have a lot of ideas for this one but if you have any just message me, I'd like to hear em :) Review for another update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up around 11:00, kinda late for me. Matty was still asleep next to me, looking beautiful of course. Figuring Darry and Laura would be home in a few hours, I better get up now. I didn't wake Matty up though, I decided I'd let her sleep in for a bit. I took a quick shower, did my hair and got dressed.

I didn't remember that I left dinner from the night before on the table until I walked into the kitchen. The pancakes were stiff now and probably no one would eat them now. I threw them out, and cleared off the table. The dishes were kinda hard to wash with the old syrup and butter on them.

As I was scrubbing them in the sink, I suddenly felt someone hug me by the neck. It made me choke a little, but not too bad. "Morning." Matty's voice said. Of course it was her. Damn, she can be quiet sometimes. Whenever she's yelling at someone (Like a Soc) she sure is loud though.

I turned her around and gave her a hug. "Morning." I said.

"Need any help?"

"Nah, you can start breakfast though." I told her. So she went to fridge and grabbed a carton of eggs.

"So do you know what time Darrel and Laura will be home by?" Matty asked a few minutes after I finished the dishes and she was almost done cooking. I thought for a minute.

"Uh, I don't know. They said sometime during mid or late afternoon." I answered.

"Oh, ok."

"Why?" I asked.

"Nothing." She said with a coy smile. Oh Lord, what was she thinking. Just then she finished with the eggs. "Want beacon with them?" She asked.  
"Nah, that's fine. I'm not really hungry this morning." I answered. I grabbed two plates and glasses then started heading towards the fridge.  
"No Pepsi with your breakfast, Pony." Matty said pointing her finger at me.

"Ah, c'mon." I said sounding like a little kid who was told they can't have a cookie.

"Do you want to rot out your teeth before you're 25?" She said getting some forks out of the silverware drawer.

"Hey, I brush my teeth. Twice a day." I defended myself. Matty chuckled as she sat down to eat. I sat across from her and took a bite of the eggs she made. Still a little hot, but good nonetheless. "Did you bring the paper in?" I asked after I finished chewing.

"No, I'll go get it though." She got up, went to the porch and put the paper on the table next to me.

"Thanks." I said opening it and began reading. I don't know, but I use to never read the paper. Especially after during the whole fiasco with Johnny and Dally and they kept writing editorials about the three of us. Just recently I actually started reading everything in the newspaper and not just the funnies. Maybe it's cause I'm going to college for journalism in the fall, so I wanna see what type of writing I'd be into. I do really like writing poems and short stories, but hey you never know, I might change my mind.

Matty and I ate our breakfast and I read the paper. We had few small conversations every few minutes. When we finished Matty grabbed out plates and started washing them while I finished the last page of the paper.

"You know what I just realized?" Matty said.

"What?" I asked looking up from the paper.

"We're starting to act like a married couple." She said. I was quiet for a minute when I realized she was right. We had the house to ourselves, her lecturing me on drinking the Pepsi, me reading the paper. All we needed was two cups of coffee and little kids running around.

"Is that bad?" I asked kinda worried.

"Not really, but we can save ourselves."

"How?"

"Let's go to my bedroom." She said with a wink.

"But, but Matty, Darry and Laura are coming home soon."

"It's only 11:30, they probably won't be here till 2:30, 3:00. C'mon, please?" Matty then sat on my lap and started hugging me. She wasn't making this easy to say no.

The sensible part of me was saying, "You should clean the house, it's a little messy. Plus the risk is higher of getting caught" while the the bottom half was saying, "You know you wanna, and she wants to! This may be your last chance for a while! Do it god dammit!" Matty then started kissing my neck, which she knows I love. I could feel myself getting excited down below. Now there was no way I could say no to her.

I soon couldn't take it anymore and let my hormones win. I quickly picked up Matty, stood up, and kinda threw her over my shoulder. She playfully screamed. I carried her to her room then gently threw her down on her bed then climbed on top of her. We started kissing real hard and fast.

After a bit I took Matty's shirt off. I saw her arm reach into her bedside table drawer and pull out a condom. I didn't even knew she had some in her room. Normally when we do anything it's in my room. She put on the bed for when we needed it. Matty then let me take off her bra and I started kissing her on her breasts. I never done it before, but I liked it a lot. I could tell Matty did too. After a bit Matty then put her hands on my back and started taking off my shirt. Then both our pants were off and before I did anything I took the condom out of it's package and put it on.

An hour or so later I was cuddling with Matty under her covers. She was smiling and had her arms wrapped around my torso. "I could stay all day like this." She said, her voice sounding dreamy.

"Me too." I agreed. She then looked up at me and kissed me, so I kissed her back. But after a minute or so the phone rang. Seriously? "Be right back." I said and climbed out of bed, Matty sighed. I put on my boxers before going into my room to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Ponyboy's it's Darry." Darry! I actually forgot him and Laura would be home soon!

"Oh hey Darry." I said smoothly.

"Just wanted to call and let you know me and Laura stopped to get a bit to eat, but we should be home in about 15 minutes." He told me. Oh no.

"Alright that's fine." I said trying to act innocent.

"So you and Matty don't have work today?"

"We have Saturdays off, remember?"

"Oh right, I forgot. Well just wanted to let you know. See ya in a bit."

"Ok, bye Darry." I said. I hung up once he did, then went back into Matty's room and started putting on my clothes.

"Who was it?" Matty asked.

"Darry. Him and Laura are gonna be home soon." Once I said that Matty jumped out of bed and started putting her clothes on too.

"Shit, Pony. The table's still a mess from breakfast." She reminded me.

"We got time to clean it." I told her. After we got dressed we both went into the kitchen and cleaned everything up. Once that was over I quickly straightened out the living room since it was kinda messy. By the time Laura and Darry walked in the door me and Matty were watching tv acting like we didn't do anything earlier.

Once they walked in we jumped up all excited, cause we actually were happy to see them again. We all hugged then sat down and they told us about their trip. They ended up loving Florida. They went to the beach and saw the ocean, they said they really loved it.

"Well we're happy you had a great time." Matty said when they finished.

"We did, we can't thank you guys enough for saving up money for us to do this." Said Laura.

"No problem, you guys deserve it." I said.

"Well since you guys were home alone all week, I'll make dinner tonight." Said Darry.

"Thanks, man."

Before he went off to make dinner, Darry did interrogate us a little. "So you guys had someone sleep over right?"

"Yeah mostly Two-Bit. He'd always drink beer for breakfast then leave to hang out with Kathy or somebody." I made up on the spot. Darry bought it. I'm way too good of a liar.

Awhile later Laura was taking a nap cause she was still a little tired and Darry was in the kitchen making dinner. Me and Matty were sitting out on the porch together.

"Well, our sexy streak was fun while it lasted." She whispered in my ear. I smiled a little bit then kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry. We'll have another one someday."

**Hope everyone liked this one. Poor Pony and Matty, lol. Oh quick note, I went back to the first story and changed the wedding date. They'll get married in 71 instead of 70. Just because it'll work with the pace of this story and everything I want to happen will. Anywho, new chapter soon, please review to make me smile :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Now that Laura and Darry were back in town, Matty and I fell back into our regular schedule again. Wake up (in our separate bds) go to work, come back around three of four, then hang out with Two-bit or Ben. If not we'd stay at home then go to the movies after dinner. And every few days Soda would call the check in and talk. We'd still go to the lot and cuddle or make-out with me touching her chest (over her shirt) but nothing more than that. We're not gonna risk going farther than that in public. And we couldn't do anything more at home either since Darry and Laura are pretty much home whenever we are.

It's like doing anything sexual with Matty is all I wanna do now. I still enjoy doing the things we use to like going to the movies or reading or just talking. But I guess it's like having a bite of something from a box of chocolates; once you have a little taste, you can't help but want more.

But a few days later Matty and I wouldn't be able to have sex anyway. One morning I woke up and was still pretty groggy. I started heading towards the bathroom with still a bit of sleep in my eye. But as I did I saw Matty sitting on the toilet, her underwear was down and she had something in her hand. Her mouth dropped open, mine did too.

"Ponyboy get out!" She shouted. I apologized before shutting the door as soon as I could. In all honesty I was probably more embarrassed than she was.

I walked back to my room and waited a good while before going back to the bathroom. I knocked this time. No reply, and when I opened the door nobody was in sight, I was all clear. After I got ready I walked into the living room and Matty was there reading. She put the book down as soon as I walked in.

"Matty, I'm so sorry. I just woke up I wasn't thinking, I didn't know you were in there I swear." I apologized. Matty got up and walked over to me.

"It's fine Pony. I don't really care. I'd just rather you not walked in at that time." She said. I figured it was cause she was going to the bathroom. But then she muttered under her breath, "Tom came early."

Wait what? Who was Tom? I didn't see any guy in there with her.

"Who?" I said sounding puzzled and concerned. Matty giggled a little.

"You know Pony." I still was confused. "It stands for time of the month?"

"Oh." I said. Well now I felt like a clueless idiot. First I walk in on my girlfriend in the bathroom while she's getting her period, then I don't even know what she's talking about when she's trying to tell me. Matty hugged me anyway though.

"Hey I'd rather you walk in on me at that moment than Laura or Darry." She said.

"You sure it's ok?"

"As long as it doesn't happen again."

"Trust me it won't."

* * *

It had been a while or so after the Morning Bathroom Horror. Ever since I've always remembered to knock before going into the bathroom, even when I'm tired. Even though I've been living with Matty and Laura for a few years now, I never got fully use to knocking. Back when it was just us three guys we didn't really worry about it. Once ladies moved in I started to, but never got the hang of it. Guess this was just a little lesson that I needed to or something.

Anyway it was me and Matty's day off and we walking home from the movies when all of a sudden I heard somebody calling our names. I turned around and Curly Shepherd was fast-walking towards us. We haven't seen him since before school ended, and the last time I ever actually talked to him was at that party in the beginning of the school year. And I was hollering at him cause him and that Dede were trying to make me and Matty have sex.

Me and Matty stopped and waited for him and he finally caught up to us. He really hasn't changed much since we were fourteen and use to actually hang out. Basically like me, he got taller and his face got older. His hair is still the same, slicked back with grease and curly. When it isn't greased it goes in every direction. I know he's still been in and out of the reformatory for the past few years, but as far as I know he hasn't gone in a while.

"Hey, Curly." I said being friendly.

"Glad I found you guys. How are ya'll."

"Good." I said, Matty nodded in agreement. For a minute Curly looked down at us holding hands.

"You guys sure are cute together."

"DId you wanna tell us something Curly?" I asked him.

"Yeah, do ya'll remember how a few months back Dede got knocked up and dropped out?"

"Yes." Matty said with a low tone. She never liked Dede, I don't blame. Especially after she pretty much tried putting her hand down my pants and Matty caught her, making it look bad.

"Well, back in the school year we did fool around a bit, but I haven't even spoken to her since December. She moves around from guy to guy y'know. Anyway, out the blue she calls me up saying the baby she's gonna have is mine. And I know there's no way in hell it is cause we weren't sleeping together anymore around the time she got pregnant. Plus I was always protected. But now she's telling people I won't own up to it and Tim's heard it and he's really mad at me, I dunno what to do."

While Curly was telling me all this, I honestly did feel bad for him. Sure he's made stupid mistakes in the past but who hasn't? And he sure as hell didn't deserve this. Just as I was about the same something, Matty did for me.

"Don't worry too much about it Curly. The tramp's probably only accusing you cause she doesn't know who the real dad is. Just tell Tim what you told us, he's your brother he'll believe you. And call her out on it too, let her know you won't take her bullshit."

That made Curly smile. "Thanks guys."

"It's fine. And you can call us if you wanna talk about it more."

"Alright, see ya'll later." Curly said then started walking off.

"That was real nice of you." I said to Matty once he was gone.

"Well, I couldn't help but feel bad for the poor guy." She said and we started walking again. We ended up going to the lot for a bit before going home. I thought of something while we were there.

"Matty, not that I think it'll happen, but what would you do if I accidently got you pregnant?"

"Well I sure as hell wouldn't blame someone else." She answered. I cracked a smile.

"No but really?"

She was quiet for a sec. "I don't know, make the best of it I guess. I really don't want a kid just yet though, that would just ruin my whole future."

"Yeah I agree. But you want kids someday right?"

"Of course."

"Good. I do too."

"Then we should have them together." She joked.

"Oh really now?" I said then pulled her in for a kiss. She kissed back, then kissed my neck and nestled her head on my chest.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you." She said softly.

"Me either." I said. At that point, I knew I had to purpose to her soon. Not that I should rush, but the time was right. Sometime before the end of this summer, I would ask Matty to marry me. I was already a little nervous, but extasic at the same time. I really hoped it would go perfect, cause she is, and she deserves the best.

**This chapter was kinda rushed, but I hope you guys liked it anyway :) Oh for any fellow Potterheads, I just posted my first Harry Potter fanfic :) If you wanna check it out please do. Chapter 5 will come faster is you review ;) (Its most likely gonna be about Soda's wedding!) Love you all, stay gold!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I didn't realize how quick Soda's wedding was coming up till two weeks before it. We were talking on the phone and he reminded me, "Remember kid, you're coming here next week for my wedding, it's August 15." I must be an awful brother cause I totally forgot.I guess I was totally caught up with purposing to me. I finally decided when I was going to, and I still haven't told anybody. So by now I couldn't hold it in anymore, and I knew Soda would understand more than anybody.

"Oh yeah of course. Hey Soda can I tell ya something?" I asked him.

"Of course, what is it?" I looked around the house to make sure nobody was listening. I didn't want anybody to find out yet. Laura was out grocery shopping, Darry was in his room and Matty was asleep on the couch, looking adorable.

"I'm gonna purpose to Matty." I just said it. I kinda wish I could see Soda's face, to see if he was approving or not. He was silent for a moment longer than I wanted him to be. I was nervous.

"Well, I figured you would sooner or later." He finally said. That was a good response, I could breathe now. "When did you decide this?"

"A little over a month ago. I was planning to do it when we go to San Diego, if that's ok with you."

"That's fine, Pones. That's actually a good idea. Did you get a ring yet?"

"Well yeah. I went into the basement and went through Mom's jewelry box. I found that ring she wore a lot. The one with the light purple stone and the two tiny diamonds next to it. Remember it?"

"Yeah of course, that'd actually be perfect for Matty."

"And do you think Mom would be ok with it?"

"Of course. I always knew Mom would love Matty if she got to know her."

"Yeah she would've." I said and looking back over at Matty on the couch, she's so beautiful and peaceful when she's asleep. I can't wait till one day I wake up to it every morning.

"Well I'm sorry but I gotta go, I'll call you either tomorrow or the day after. Bye Pones, good luck."

"Thanks Soda, You too."

* * *

A few days later we started packing to go to San Diego, we would be spending a week there. Everything paid for by Emily's parents. Soda and Emily decided to have a small wedding, smaller than Darry and Laura's. Soda's only guests were the four of us, Steve and Evie and Two-Bit and Kathy. And Emily was an only child so she invited a few of her close friends and one of her aunts and uncles. They rented a spot in a park near the beach for the ceremony and reception.

That night I couldn't really sleep, I don't why but I was kind of nervous for Soda's wedding. Maybe it was because it really meant that Soda was not gonna be around anymore. My whole life he's been around, he's been there for me, whenever I was bothered by something I'd go to him. Back in February when he left I couldn't help but be angry that he left, I felt like I lost him. He was kinda like my security blanket all these years, now he just isn't here. He's gonna visit once or twice a year he promised, one of them being Christmas. That made me feel better, but it wouldn't be like the past.

I ended up getting a few hours of sleep, we had to get up early cause we we were taking a train, and it was gonna be a long ride so we were living as early as possible. I was counting this as my first train ride. My first was technically the night me and Johnny hopped a train to Windrixville but I was asleep the whole time anyway. Once we got on the train I let Matty have the window seat so she could watch the scenery whiz by. I ended up falling asleep for the first few hours of the ride anyway. The train ride was so long I got up a few times just to walk around or else my legs would cramp (I'm a runner, I don't like sitting for too long)

We got to San Diego somewhere in the early nighttime. I was the first one of us off the train. I started searching around for Soda. Even though it was dark out I spotted him pretty well, it wasn't too hard. The only thing that has changed about Soda is that he's tanner now anyway. As soon as we saw each other I ran up to him and gave him a tight hug.

"Hey kid brother how's it been?" He greeted me. I actually don't mind when he calls me kid brother, reminds me of old times. After I hugged him, I hugged Emily who was next to him, when I looked over Soda was already hugging Darry, then Steve. We all went down the line hugging him and Emily before piling into two cars to Emily's house.

Darry, Laura, Matty and I were in the same car as Soda, someone was talking the whole car ride. When we finally got to Emily's house I realized how nice it was. It was tan with a reddish tile roofing, two stories and nice and big. Soda sure knows how to pick them.

When we stepped in I realized it was bigger on the inside the it looks on the outside. We met Em's parents, they let us call them by their first names, Carl and Giselle. They had takeout already there since they knew we'd be hungry. The twelve of us sat somewhere in the kitchen or living and just ate and talked for the longest time. It wasn't until eleven we all started getting tired and had to figure out the room situations. They had two spare rooms along with four tumble beds they had in their basement (They called it their rec room). Darry and Laura got one spare room and Steve and Evie were suppose to have the other. For whatever reason Steve let me and Matty have, don't ask me why. Good thing I packed condoms though.

Matty and me grabbed our bags and went upstairs. We were both not in the mood for changing so I just stripped to my boxers and Matty took off her shorts. We laid in bed and talked for awhile, I waited till I knew everyone else was asleep before I asked her.

"Matty do you want to?"  
"Wanna what?" It took her a second to figure out what I meant. "Pony, there's a lot more people here, we'll get caught."

"No we won't I promise. We can be quite, nobody we'll hear. C'mon it's been awhile." Matty was silent for a moment.

"I didn't bring anything."

"I did." I told her. She sighed but kissed me hot and hard for a minute then looked up at me. "You're lucky I love you more than anything." She said. And we didn't get caught either.

* * *

The wedding was three days later. We spent most of the time relaxing and catching up with Soda. Him and Emily took us to the beach one day. I didn't know how much I was gonna love it till I got there. I spent almost half the day in the waves. Got a bad sunburn though but it was worth it.

The wedding wasn't till the afternoon, so we all spent the morning relaxing, then Em left to get ready at her friend's house. Once she left, it set off a chain reaction and everyone started going nuts. Matty and Laura rushed to get ready with Evie and Kathy, Darry thought he left his tie at home till he found it in Laura's suitcase.

Around 2:00 we were all ready and left for the park. It was pretty close, so we all walked there. We all probably looked funny walking down the sidewalk in dresses and suits. When we got there, there was chairs all set up, a line of rose petals Emily would walk down that lead to a white cabana. It looked beautiful. Since I was one of the best men, I lead Matty to her seat before going over to where Soda was.

Matty looked gorgeous by the way. Her hair was down and curled, she had on a cute pink dress and had pink lipstick on that looked great on her. I kissed her cheek before leaving. When me, Darry and Steve got to Soda he wasn't even nervous. If he was, he wasn't showing it at all. He looked like a movie star as always, but this time even more so since he had on a great tux.

"You ready Soda?" Darry asked him just before it was time to go.

"I'm about to marry the love of my life, I'm worried as hell I'll mess up somehow. But it's now or never." He admitted. How could Soda be worried? He was too cool and tuff to mess up his own wedding.

Just then the music started and it was time to go. I walked down the aisle first with one of the bridesmaids. She was pretty, but not as gorgeous as Matty. I winked to Matty as I walked by then took my spot. Next came Darry, then Steve, then Emily's uncle walked down with Em's mom. Next was Soda. He had a smile on his face as he walked down, he really looked like he was walking down a red carpet. Once he got to his spot, the music changed and everyone stood up from their seats.

Emily sured look pretty as she walked down the aisle with her dad. Her dress was simple but pretty nonetheless, her veil was the length of her auburn hair, which was flowing down her back, and her makeup made her green eyes stand out. I noticed a tear in her dad's eye as he got closer. When she reached Soda, her smile got even wider, he took her hand and I saw him mouth, "Hi princess."

The priest said all that boring stuff, then then came the "I do"s. When Soda said his, I could tell by his voice he truly meant it, and I've never felt so happy for him. I finally knew he was gonna be ok here, living with Em and starting a new life, cause he loved her more than anything. And that was all that mattered.

After the ring exchange the priest pronounced them husband and wife, Soda brushed Em's face with his hand before kissing her. When the priest said, "I present to you Mr and Mrs Sodapop Curtis!" and we all broke out into applause**. **

**Hope you all like this chapter. R&R for ch.6!**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a super short one, but I know you're gonna love it ;)**

* * *

Chapter 6

It was the day after Soda's wedding, me and Matty were talking a walk on the beach by ourselves. The sun was starting to set over the ocean and it looked beautiful. It was a little windy and Matty had her hair down, so it was flowing in the wind. We were just walking, nothing else. But I knew now was the perfect time. Good thing I had the ring in my back pocket. I kissed Matty on the cheek before kneeling down in the sand in front of her.

"Oh my gosh, Ponyboy what are you doing?"

"Matty, I honestly love you more than life itself. You are my whole world, and I want to be with you forever and know you'll always be mine." I then took the ring out from my pocket. Matty had her hands over her mouth and I could see tears forming in her eyes. "Will you give me the honor and marry me?"

Matty started to nod her head, then finally said, "Yes, yes of course! I will marry you! I love you so much!"

"I love you too." I said, Matty held out her hand and I slid the ring on her finger.

"It's gorgeous." SHe couldn't take her eyes off it.

"I was one of my mother's favorite rings. I know she would want it to be yours." I told her. She then looked up at me, and my golden girl gave me the most passionate kiss I ever had. I couldn't believe that it was official, she was gonna be mine forever.

* * *

**He did it! Lol hope you guys enjoyed it no matter how short it was. Please review for more and stay gold!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The day after I proposed to Matty was our last day in San Diego. I was actually really gonna miss it, I like it there a lot. It's hot without being humid, almost never rains, and there's a beach to visit anytime you want. I was definitely gonna have to visit Soda and Emily again soon.

We spent the whole day with Soda and Emily and would leave that night, and they would too. They were gonna spend their honeymoon in Disneyland, which I thought was really cute. Two-Bit even joked about going and meeting Mickey. Before leaving though I told Soda in private I proposed to Matty and that she said yes. He patted me on the back and gave me a hug. He was so proud of me, it made me feel great. Me and Matty decided to wait till we got home to tell Darry and Laura.

Our train left late at night. Soda took us all to the train to give us one last hug goodbye. "Good luck" He whispered in my ear as he gave me mine.

I ended up falling asleep on the train again. Something about them just lulls me to sleep I guess. I woke up five minutes before we got home, my neck was stiff from leaning my head against the window (Matty let me have the window seat this time). I was about to move when I realized Matty was sleeping and resting her head on my shoulder. She looked too precious. I kissed the top of her head gently so I didn't wake her up.

When we got home we were all still tired out from the trip, so we all took naps after unpacking. I was the first one up, so I figured I'd make dinner. Maybe it would help get on Darry's good side for when me and Matty told him. Laura got up after me and walked in on me cooking when I was almost done.

"This is really thoughtful of you, Ponyboy. Want me to help at all?"

"No that's fine. If you want to wake Matty and Darry up though."

About ten minutes later we were all sitting down, talking and eating. Matty and Darry were pretty groggy at first but once they got food in their mouths they were fine. Darry seemed like he was in a very good mood, so about halfway through dinner I looked over at Matty. She gave me a look back, and I knew I had to now.

"Um, Darry, I got something to tell you."

"What, Pony?"

"I know I gotta tell you this now or else I never will. Back when we were in California, I proposed to Matty, and she said yes." I then took ahold of Matty's hand, and Darry and Laura were able to see the ring on her finger. Darry kinda looked at at for second with his mouth open a little. Laura just wouldn't stop looking at me. It was silent for a long time.

Oh no. They were mad, they wouldn't want us getting married. A million negative thoughts started racing through my head. Darry finally said, "Oh." What did 'oh' mean? He looked up at me. "Well, do you know this is what you two really wanna do?"

"Yes, more than anything. But we wanna make sure you're ok with the idea."

"Well I don't see anything wrong-" Darry started.

"I do." Laura stopped him. We all looked over at her.

"Laura?" Matty said.

"You guys are too young."

"We're only a few years younger than you guys were when you got married." Matty said.

"Sides, you're not getting married right away." I added.

"You guys work at a drugstore, you don't have enough money."

"It won't be some fancy wedding like you and Darry's. Anyway we're gonna wait a few years anyway and save up our money for it."

"Well wait if one of you meets someone at college and changes your mind in those few years? Then what?"

"Laura, what has gotten into you?" Darry asked. None of us have ever seen Laura act like this. She's always an optimistic person. I was less concerned about she would say than Darry, but now she was the one making a scene.

"They're too young Darry! They're only seventeen-"

"I turn eighteen in a few days! And we keep telling you we're waiting a few years." Matty said standing up from her chair. I stood up and grabbed her arm, trying to make her sit back down but she shook out of my reach.

"You're still just teenagers. Yes you've been together for a few years, but you don't always end up marrying your high school sweetheart. Life doesn't work out the way you want it to and in the end one of you will get your heart broken. So excuse me for not thinking it's the best idea."

"I don't give a damn what you think! You're not me, you'll never know how I feel about Ponyboy! So don't go telling me this is just some high school romance when what we have is real!" Matty's voice was rising, I've never seen her and Laura talk to each other like this. Sure they bicker, but it's never this bad. It's like how it use to be with me and Darry a few years ago.

"Every teenager thinks what they have is special, it's always just puppy love." Laura said. I don't know what it was about it, but when she said that, Matty's face became the color of a heart attack. She was silent for a moment, and she said sound I never thought she would ever say to someone besides a Soc.

"Fuck you!" She was about to run over to the other side of the table to Laura but I grabbed her, telling her to quit.

"Stop! Both of you! This has gone far enough!" Darry yelled, his voice louder than it had ever been. Matty calmed down enough for me to let her go. "This is not something you two should be arguing about. Laura, this is Ponyboy and Matty's decision. If they wanna get married, we have to support them, You can't tell them they can't. I don't doubt they're in love, they wouldn't have gotten this far if they didn't. And Matty, don't ever say that to Laura. Both of you need some time apart to calm down." Darry directed. The house was then dead silent for a minute.

"Fine." Laura said quietly then went to her and Darry's room. Matty and I just looked at Darry for a minute. He chugged what was left of his glass of water.

"Why did Laura get so bent out of shape like that?" I simply asked.

"Stuff in her past she doesn't like to talk about. I'm not the one to be telling you, let's just say she's had her share of heartbreak." He told us.

"Oh sure, make her the victim." Matty said.

"I'm not making anyone the victim here. This whole thing got blown out of proportion. Laura's understanding but tomorrow she'll apologise and accept you two being engaged."

"Do you accept it, Darry?" I asked.

"Of course, I've never been more happy for you." He said, and I knew he meant it. "Don't worry this will all be forgotten by tomorrow.

* * *

The next day Laura and Matty talked. I don't think either one apologized, but Laura finally wished us best of luck. She didn't tell us what caused her to get so angry, which just made me wonder more. The next day things were tense around the house, it didn't get better until Matty's eighteenth birthday.

She was in her room, packing up for college when Laura came in and hugged her. They finally apologized to one another. They really do care about one another. Laura did take Matty in when she had nowhere else to go. I'm just glad they patched things up before we left for college, and I could finally be fully happy about me and Matty being engaged.

**Sorry that was so dramatic :P Don't worry Laura will soon be nicer towards Matty and Pony getting married and I'll explain why she flipped out in time. for please keep reviewing for ch 8. Stay gold!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A little less than a week after Matty's birthday, it was that day the two of us left for college. A few years ago I could not wait for this day to come. As i excited as I was for it, I was also apprehensive. In a few short years, me and Matty would be considered adults. We would have to get jobs and go out and face the real world. The fourteen year old me thought this day would never come, but here it is. There was also the fact that there's more freedom in college which is good and bad. I'd only have classes a few days a week, but I'd probably spend my days off doing work. And although I have become pretty good with remembering to do my homework, I always had Darry on my shoulder reminding me in case I do forget. Hopefully Matty can help me remember.

Speaking of Matty, the two of us could now go back to having sex without worrying about Darry or Laura walking in. I gotten use to not doing it so much. The only time we did anything besides making out since we got back from California was one night when we let Darry and Laura have a date night. Now even though me and Matty would have separate dorm rooms I could basically invite her to mine whenever I pleased (or felt sexual)

It's crazy how much freedom you have in college. Imagine what it's like in the real world.

We didn't have any packing to do the day we left since the me and Matty finally finished the night before. The only things that weren't coming with us was the furniture. The university was way on the other side of the city, but we could still come and visit whenever we wanted. But both our scholarships came with free room and board, we were lucky since not many scholarships or schools offer that.

The morning of Laura made a big breakfast. i think she still felt a little guilty for blowing up when she found out we were engaged. that and the fact that she was probably gonna miss us a bit. Darry was real quiet at breakfast. We didn't say much or take a bite of his food even.

"You alright Darry?" I asked him at one point. he just nodded and muttered, "I'm fine." Even though nobody believed him none of us said anything.

Around noon time Two-Bit showed up with his car. Between me and Matty we had so much stuff we had to bring it all in two cars. We loaded all my stuff into Darry's and Matty's into Two-Bit's. Once we finished it was time to go. Laura and Matty went with Two-Bit while me and Darry were on our own. We hadn't driven in the car with just the two of us in a long time. the first few minutes were real quiet till I finally had to ask.

"Darry, are you sad?"

"I don't know, maybe a little." He answered with a solid expression.

"Why?"

"I don't know. I'm real proud of Pony, for making it this far and doing so well. Same goes for Matty. But...at the same time I can't believe it. My kid brother going away to college. I still feel the days when you weren't even a teenager yet were just yesterday and I kinda miss them. A lot." He confessed.

"I know what you mean. As much as I love where I am right now with Matty and my life in general, I miss the old days. when Soda was still and the three of us messed around and wrestled. When the whole gang was carefree and didn't care about the future. Back when Johnny and Dallas were still here. back when mom and dad were still here..." My voice trailed off after I said that.

I know me and Darry were thinking back to when our parents were still alive. We gotten so use to living without them it seemed like a lifetime ago. But that doesn't make us want it back any less. I missed mom making her famous chocolate cakes for us. I miss Darry and Soda playing catch with dad every night while I watched, sometimes joined in. I wish they were there for us when Johnny and Dallas died. I wish they could've met Laura, Emily and Matty. I know Matty would've loved my mom, and that my mom would've love her right that. They'd probably talk for hours. And that my dad would be real proud and happy for me for finding a girl that I loved and treated good. And that she was a nice girl and not some sleaze. If only they got to see...

Darry finally snapped me out of it by saying, "Don't worry Pones mom and dad are real proud. Of all three of us." I looked over at him and smiled.

"Thanks Darry."

* * *

Once we got to our dorms we had to unload everything from the cars and into our rooms. Mine was on the third floor or the building, while Matty's was on the second. We all spent almost forty-five minutes, riding in the elevator or walking up and down stairs, carrying boxes, putting somewhere in the room then going back down to the cars. My roommate hadn't showed up yet, but Matty's had. Some girl named Vanessa, she said she would've helped but she had to go out.

"Well I guess that's it." Darry said once we finally finished unloading the cars.

"Yeah for you. We have to unpack them, remember?" Matty said making him laugh. It was silent for a minute, before we all just started hugging one another.

"Call us tomorrow." Laura told us.

"We will." Said Matty.

"I'll swing by one weekend, the three of us can do something." Two-Bit offered.

"Sounds good." I answered. We all hugged each other one more time before the three left.

"Now what?" Matty asked.

"Unpack." I suggested.

"I don't even wanna look at another box." Matty replied.

"Well, my bedroom's empty." Matty quickly figured out what I was hinting at. For a minute I thought she'd say no, but then she kissed me.

"You're such a character Ponyboy Curtis, you're lucky I love you so much."

**This chapter is kinda short and sucky, but I hope you guys like it anyway. Please r&r :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have finals coming up! x( expect more chapters when i finish **

Chapter 9

Me and Matty had a week before our first classes, and we pretty much spent it getting use to the school. It didn't take so long for me to unpack and get use to the campus. It's pretty big but by around the third day I got the hang of it. My roommate moved in a few days after we did. Some guy named Phil. He's pretty nice and easy to talk to. I don't expect us to become best friends or anything, but at least I don't have a nightmare for a roommate.

Matty doesn't like Vanessa so far though. "She's a bitch. She already has her side of the room looking like a pigsty and whenever I try making conversation she barely even talks back. That is when she's even around." She said to me a few days after moving in. Matty makes her mind up someone right away, which isn't always a good decides whether she likes you or not just from the first impression. she even admitted she wasn't sure if she was gonna like me the first day she met me.

But I don't blame her for not liking her roommate. I helped Matty unpacked her room and Vanessa came in when Matty was taking a break and resting on the bed. She just looked at me and said, "So is this how your relationship works?" hinting at me being whipped or something. I have to say Vanessa is lucky Matty didn't say something or they'd be no stopping her.

The night before my first day of classes I let Matty hang out in my room since Vanessa had friends in hers. Phil came in after awhile so I introduced the two. Eventually some other guys from down the hall Phil was friends with stopped by and stayed for a bit. I don't know how long everyone talked for, but it was late by the time I got to bed. I know that's stupid to do the night before your first class but it wasn't until 9:30 and I had my alarm set for 8:45.

The next morning I didn't wake up to my alarm though, I woke up to Phil's. He looked over at me and said, "Don't you have class in a few minutes?" He looked over at me and asked.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's 9:15." He told me. What?! It couldn't be! I set my alarm! But then I checked and realized I set it for pm and not am! I am such an idiot! I hopped out of bed faster than ever and quickly got dressed, cursing at myself. Phil just told me, "Better hurry up, your class is on the other side of campus."

"No shit sherlock!" I said. Normally I'm not that rude but I wasn't thinking straight. I grabbed my bag and ran out of that place. Good thing I was on the track team all through high school. I still didn't make it in time though. I ran into the classroom and the professor was just getting started I guess, he hadn't even written his name up on the board or anything.

Every single person in the room turned to look at me. They all gave me this look like I just shot somebody or something. I felt my face turning red. All I could was mutter an apology and sit down in the closest sit. I can't tell you what the professor droned on about that class. I took notes and everything, but all I could think about was what an idiot I felt like. Not only that I probably made a horrible first impression for the professor. I'm gonna have to make it up by working my ass off in his class.

Of course I told Matty about it. "It's not your fault." She told me like I knew she would.

"It kinda is. I was dumb to set my clock for the wrong time."

"Ponyboy, you're not the first person who set their alarm for the wrong time, and definitely not the first college student to be late for class."

"But on the first day?!"

"I know you're hard on yourself about it, but you'll make it up to the guy, You're an excellent student, you made the mistake once and learned from it so you won't make it again." She said. I sighed cause I knew she beat me.

"I guess you're right." I said.

"I'm always right, even when I'm wrong." She answered.


End file.
